worthless is worth it discontinued
by loveprass
Summary: Kachinonai was a girl in the real world who was obsessed with anime and Si-fi. Her parents hate her so that's why she's named Kachinonai, they abused her. On her 16th birthday she is killed by her mother when she was watching naruto. As she lye bleeding out on the floor the she closes her eyes and she's died. came back in naruto. Oc sasuke pairing
1. Chapter 1

Kachinonai was a girl in the real world who was obsessed with anime and Si-fi. Her parents hate her so that's why she's named Kachinonai, they abused her. On her 16th birthday she is killed by her mother when she was watching naruto. As she lye bleeding out on the floor the she closes her eyes and she's died. She went up to Heaven and Kami (God) took pity on the poor child and granted her life again in her favorite anime Naruto Shippuden after the Obito thing. She hated Sasuke but will that change? sasukexoc my original oc and sasuke pairing


	2. Character infobackstory 1

**Name: **Kachinonai Seishin **Meaning:** Worthless Spirit

**Age: **16

**Looks: **in picture no shoes

**Personality: **shy, kind, respectful, doesen't have friends and doesn't got to school, loves anime, and vampires, and fairies, and werewolves, animals, and nature, always see'ss the good in people.

**Backstory: **Kachinonai was a girl in the real world who was kind but always abused and loved anime. Her parents hate her that's why they named her Kachinonai. They never wanted a child so they she basically raised herself all her parents did was beat her and tell her she was usless and ugly and not their child every year her birthday was when sh got beat the most su that's how she knew it was her birthday, They made her dye her hair perminant purple.

this is a Sasuke love story


	3. The second chance and WINGS!

**Authors note  
I wanted to let you know that I'm going to do individual pov's for this story mainly Kachinonai's pov or I'll just be on 3rd persons pov **

**OK STORY START... NOW**

Kachinonai's pov

I was sittling watching my favorite anime Naruto shippuden.

I knew what today was yes. Today was my 16th birthday. I'm guessing your wondering how I know It's my birthday. Well... Lets just say that I get beat worse on my birthday and this year just happens to be the worst year ever. Oh hold on Mom's pulling out a knife.

" YOU LITTLE PEST. YOU ARE USELESS. A MISTAKE. YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE. SO I'LL END YOUR WORTHLESS LITTLE LIFE. ALL YOU CAUSE IS PAIN SUFFERING AND MISERY TO YOUR FATHER AND I!" my mother screamed at me. She grabbed the knife and ran at me _' this is it I'm gonna die. Dear God If your listening to my thoughts I hope you'll hear my plea don't punish my mother or father. It's not their fault that I'm useless. It's all m fault that I'm useless and worthless. They don't deserve to be punished for me.' _I pleaded in my mind. After I was done thinking that my mother stabbed me in my heart and I dropped dead instantly blood pouring out of my mouth as I fall and I die with a smile on my face. And everything went black

...

...

...

"Where am I" I asked no one in particular not expecting an answer.

" Wh you are in heaven my dear." Someone answered softly and sweetly. I looked up to see God himself. My eyes went wide. I had never thought I would go to heaven.

" My poor, sweet, pure child I've been watching you. You didn't deserve a life like that no one does and to die at such a young age. Would you like a second chance at life somewhere where far away from your horrible parents." God asked in his softly sweet tone. I was unsure however I thought I was worthless and didn't deserve to live. I wasn't pretty. Heck I wasn't even baby cute. I couldn't do anything that was worth someone's time. I was just a waste of space and oxygen. That's what I thought of myself. I thought about it for a little while and looked back at God he was smiling down at me so kindly with so much love It could put the Atlantic ocean to shame. I saw the look and couldn't help but smile and nod my head.

" Yes I would love another chance at life hopeful I will be useful this time around." I said smiling kindly at God.

" Ok. I'll be watching over you to make sure you stay safe little angel." God said kindly and wave his hand and everything went black.

...

...

...

I woke up. It felt like I was falling. I looked down and I was FALLING. I started to scream and felt something on my back start to move slowing down my decent. But I was still falling very fast I look to my side and see purple feathers. I looked on the other side and saw the same thing. It was official I was freaked out. I had FREAKING WINGS and their PURPLE. I started screaming louder when I saw the ground fast approaching and their where people their. " MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! AAHHHH!" I shouted and squeezed my eyes shut bracing for my death... Again. The people heard me and started running out of the way.

I was prepared for in pack but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing I had seen was deep onyx eyes. I let out a sigh of relief that my new life wasn't over before I had a chance to live it. I saw that the person who caught me was a man. He had black hair with slightest bit of a blue tint in it. _'Where have I seen that before.' _I asked myself as he let me out of his grip. " Thank you for catching me." I said kindly smiling at him.

" Hn." He said with a shrug. _' Wait that 'Hn' the hair the eyes. God sent me to the Naruvese. Thank you God.' _I thought mentally squealing. " Follow me." The man I defined as Sasuke told me. I hummed in replied. As I followed the person who I called a duckassed asshole when I watched the show. I never really liked him he had way to much of an ego and was just an ass to everyone. He took me to the Hokage's office. We walked in and I was getting glares from everyone that saw me. Mostly Fangirls. I was brought into the office and I saw Tsunade standing their with Naruto on one side Shizune and tonton on he other side. I smiled kindly at them and Sasuke left.

" Who are you, Where do you come from and what are those on your back?" Tsunade said getting to the point.

" I'm Kachinonai Seishin, I'm a fallen tenshi, and I come from a different dimension." I said looking them straight in the eyes.

" Ok. I didn't expect that to be your answer but for some reason I believe you." Tsunade said with wide eyes, as was everyone else in the room. " You will stay in the village but you will be watched until I think your trustworthy enough to become a ninja." Tsunade said and your eyes widened slightly but you nodded. " And here is the key to your 's right next to Naruto's so he'll show you where it is." Tsunade stated. Naruto and I nodded and started to go out of the office on my way to your new apartment. But the villagers were still giving me harsh death glares that made me really uncomforatable and a little sad that no one ever exepted me in my world or this new one. _'I'm never gonna be accepted any where am I.' _I thought with a sigh escaping my lips.

**Picture of her as an angel with a song called maybe she's an angel**


	4. I dub thee trustworthy

**Kachinonai's pov **

I sighed as I enter my new home.

My new apartment was simple 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, a small kitchen that connects to the living room, and a laundry room. It was already furnished. The bedroom was a midnight blue had a full sized bed and a book shelf with nothing on it. The bathroom was a deep royal purple. It had a shower, a sink, and a toilet. The kitchen had a stove a microwave and a fridge. The living room had a coffee table a couch and a chair. All in all, it was perfect for me. Except I didn't have music from the MP3 player bought for myself for my fifteenth birthday from the money I earned walking animals and mowing lawns.

" I wish I had my MP3 player and it's charger." I said to myself with my eyes closed lying on my back on my new bed. _CRACK._ I heard and my eyes flew open and jump. I look to the side and see my MP3 player and its charger laying on my bed. I was surprised and then shocked when I heard God's voice in my head.

_" Hear you go my child I had thought that you would miss some of the things from your old world so I will get them to you whenever you wish." _God's soft kind voice sounded in my head. I smiled

" Thank you my Lord." I say softly and quietly. I smiled and sent a prayer into heaven.

I open my eyes and grab my MP3 player and put it in it's charging dock/speaker and turn on 'Look at me by Carrie Underwood' and started to sing with it.

_" I would bet my life,_

_like I bet my heart,_

_that you where the one baby,_

_I've never been so sure,_

_of anything before,_

_your driving my heart crazy,"_

I slid my eyes shut and for the strangest reason a picture of sasuke flashed through my mind. And I started swaying with the beat.

_" I can't hold out,_

_I can't hold back now,_

_like I've done before,_

_darling look at me,_

_I've fallen like a fool for you,_

_darling can't you see,_

_I'd do anything you want me to,_

_I tell myself I'm getting in to deep,_

_then I fall a little father,_

_every time you look at me,_

_how do you do thate babe,_

_make me feel like I'm the only girl alive fore you,_

_I don't know what it is,_

_that makes me fall like this,_

_first time in your arms i knew,"_

Another flash of sasuke.

_" the way you held me,_

_Ii knew that this could be,_

_what I've been waiting to find,_

_darling look at me,_

_I've fallen like a fool for you,_

_darling can't you see,_

_I'd do anything you want me to,_

_I tell myself I'm getting in to deep,_

_then I fall a little farther,_

_every time you look at me,_

_every time you look at me"_

I finnished sing and saw that it was night time I fold my wings and get into the bed and I was out.

**Sasuke's pov**

I was watching Kachinonai as Lady Tsunade stated to make sure she's trust worthy. I heard a crack and saw that she had a shocked look on her face, then the shocked looked turned into a soft smile and she prayed. I saw a little device her smile turned into a grin as picked it up and plugged it into the wall outlet. I focused my ears and heard music start to play an then she started to sing. Wow. Just ... Wow. That girl can sing. I'd never admit that outloud though.

" Hey Sasuke what are you doing. You seem kinda awe struck." Naruto said standing beside me.

" Listen to the girl." I stated still listening to her sing. I glanced at naruto from the corner of my eye and saw his eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

" Damn. She can sing." Naruto stated.

I went back to focusing on Kachinonai. The music stopped and she saw it was dark she folded up her wings and lyed down in her covers and drifted off to sleep. " I'm going to report this to Lady Tsunade." I informed the to be hokage. He nodded still amazed.

Kachinonai was a very gorgeous woman. WAIT WHERE IN THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM. (But you have to admit that she is outstandingly beautiful). A voice that was soft and kind said in my head. _' Who are you' _I thought (I'm everyones maker and I came in your head to tell you a few things. But not all at once. The first thing is that everybody here can trust Kachinonai she's had a very ruff past in a place that nobody here knows except Kachinonai and nobody here can get to that place without my help. Tell Lady Tsunade that Dan is watching over her and so is her brother and that they both said to trust Kachinonai. Tell her that Kami himself brought here to be with her soul mate. I must go now I will be speaking to you again when the time is right.) the voice said and then dissappeared.

I arrived at the Hokage's office and tell Tsunade what the voice told me. My gut was telling me to trust the voice so I did. Lady Tsunade's eyes were filled with tears when I finnished and she had a smile on her face.

" Ok. I get It. We can trust Kachinonai to become a kunoichi. I want her here tomorrow so I may tell her that she will be a Shinobi. Thank you Sasuke." She smiled at me happy tears pooring down her face like a waterfall. I almost smiled. ALMOST. I went back to the Uchiha compound and fell on my bed looking at one of the family portraits. _" I wish Itachi we're here." _I thought then started to think about Kachinonai's singing and drifted off to sleep.

3rd person's pov

Kachinonai was in a dreamless sleep when she heard someone think _" I wish Itachi we're here"_ I knew it was Sasuke and I already knew I could bring back some of the dead with my angel spiritual powers. So I would find Sasuke and ask him where Itachi was buried. The guy needs some family in his life. So I was going to give it to him. I smiled in my dreamless sleep about the thought. I know he will be happy to have someone back in his life. It might drain me of my energy but bringing back Itachi won't kill me. Grant it I will have to be carried back to the village but nobody deserves not having any family. Naruto can visit his whenever but Sasuke cannot. I swear I will get a smile out of that duckass even if it's the last thing I do. Kachinonai told herself in her dreamless sleep.


	5. need a little help

I need some one to help me with photo's I don't know how to mash them up please help me I really need it. If you would do it that would be fine I'll send you the photo's and what not just message me and if you know a website that will do it for free that would be a great help thank you


	6. discontinued

I'm sorry to all the readers that like my story worthless is worthless I'm going to have to discontinue it it is not your fault I will be continuing it on . I have been receiving a lot of hate mail about Kachinonai about her being a Mary-sue and about Sasuke being ooc I don't know how to do jerk plus to the people who commented about Sasuke telling her to follow him he was taking her to the hokage so she could be interrogated. It is my story people I can make the characters act any way I want them to act. If you love my story you can go onto it has the same title and every things the same.


	7. attention

Sorry I am no longer writing on this site If you like my books follow my links  story/14956483-breaking-a-roses-thorns

story/16201417-not-so-normal-girls-and-not-so-normal-kittens

story/16917280-worthless-is-worth-it

story/17358723-found-love-on-a-full-moon

Also look at my page and you'll find this stuff this place is way to much for me to write my stories on.


End file.
